Stewart el auto maldito
by HikariYamiIshtar
Summary: Trata de Rouge se obsesiona con su auto y Marik y Amy deben detenerlos


El auto maldito:Stewart

Es un oneshot asi que disfrutenlo

Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje

Era un dia tranquilo en Mobius y 2 chicas estaban hablando mientras salian de la secundaria

-Y Rouge amiga ¿Qué as hecho en todo el verano?-Dijo su amiga Amy

-Pues nada mas que trabajar-Mira a Amy- Oye no te me ofendas pero ahorre mi dinero para comprarme mi auto nuevo

-Wow ¿en serio?-Dijo Amy y Rouge asintio-¡Genial! Suerte amiga

-Gracias-Agredece sonriendole (Nota:Rouge sonriendole a Amy? Esa ni yo me la creo)

Ellas seguían conversando, hasta que de repente Rouge miro por la ventana y al hacerlo encontró un hermoso auto, estaba todo viejo y maltratado, pero eso no le impidió a Rouge mirar lo hermoso que era

-Deten tu auto Amy, pliss-Dijo en modo de suplica Rouge

-Rouge ¿Qué sucede?-Dice Amy deteniendo el auto

-es perfecto-decía al tiempo Rouge quien bajaba del auto-

-¿de que hablas Rouge?-Decia al mismo tiempo mientras

Ambas chicas llegaron hasta un lote que parecía baldío, solo se podía apreciar un auto sumamente viejo y oxidado.

-sos perfecto para mí- Decia Rouge contemplando el auto-

De la nada salió una mujer de edad mayor y les hablo a las chicas

-¿te interesa comprarlo hija?- mirando fijamente a Rouge- su nombre es Stewart

-¿cuánto cuesta?-mirándolo muy seria

-$500-Dice la mujer

-debe estar bromeando-dijo enojada Amy-esa chatarra no vale más de 10 dólares-mirando a su amiga

-Amy por dios no te metas, quiero ese auto-dijo mirando a su amiga

-Lo compras o que?-Dice la mujer mirandola a Rouge

-si, lo compro-Seria

-iré por tu factura-dándoles la espalda- dijimos $500?

-$678-mientras sacaba su chequera-

-está bien,$678 -alejandose-

-Vamos Rouge vos mereces algo mejor, por $678, seguro encontraras algo mucho mejor-tratando de convencer a su amiga

-este auto es perfecto para mí,Stewart es mio-sonriendo-

Después de la compra Amy acompaño hasta su casa a su amiga, pues no quería que enfrentase ella sola a sus padres.

Las 2 chicas llegaron hasta un edificio de demolición de autos,Rouge detuvo su auto y salió a ver a su amiga

-¿que ocurre amiga?-Mirandola

-podrías tocar la bocina por mí-mirando a su amiga-La de Stewart no sirve

-No problem amiga-mientras tocaba la bocina hasta que les abrieron la puerta-

Inmediatamente salió una mujer ya mayor y les hablo.

-¿Quieren demoler esa chatarra?-dijo refiriéndose a Stewart

-Por supuesto que no-dijo muy molesta Rouge

-Dejare que guardes esa cosa aquí, pero no quiero que llegues después de las 20-dijo con voz seria

-De acuerdo- dijo la joven murcielago

Los días pasaban, y Rouge le dedicaba mas tiempo a Stewart que a cualquier otra cosa, ya no le mostraba el mismo interés a sus estudios, solo esperaba a que terminaran sus clases para poder estar con Stewart y seguir reparándolo, ya ni estaba con su amiga Amy,Rouge,actuaba muy rara eso no solo se notaba en su forma de vestir, sino que también ahora se notaba en su actitud,ella siempre había sido una chica bastante educada, y ahora actuaba como una delicuente

-Rouge,que pasa con vos-le pregunto Amy preocupada

-¿De que hablas?-dijo mientras miraba fijamente a su amiga

-Me refiero a que, hace mucho que no usas tus lentes, ya que ya no salimos como lo hacíamos antes-dijo mirándola a su amiga(Nota:Imagínense a Rouge con anteojos)

-vos crees que me veo mal, sin mis lentes?-Dijo la murcielago

-No, al contrario, te vez mucho mas atractiva-le dijo mientras le sonreía

-Grax Amy-Le agradece Rouge

-De nada Bat-Dice Amy sonriendole

Ambas chicas continuaban platicando, hasta que vieron a un erizo egipcio que no conocían o al menos uno de ellas no conocian

-¿Quien es el?-Dijo mirando al erizo

-No se-dijo la murcielago

-¿Por qué no lo invitas a salir?-Dijo una coneja

-¿Por qué no lo invitas vos?- mirando a su amiga

-Ya lo he hecho pero me rechazo-mirando fijamente al erizo egipcio

De acuerdo lo invitare-dijo la eriza rosa

Después se acerco al erizo egipcio

-Hola me llamo Amy ¿y vos?-Dijo Amy sonriendole

-Hola- contesto el erizo-Me llamo Marik es un honor conocerte

-El honor es mio-dijo mientras le sonreía

-Marik etto etto ¿queres salir conmigo?-Dijo Amy mirando los ojos del erizo-Podriamos irnos al cine o ir a la cancha a ver un partido-Decia sin dejar de mirarle

-Me encantaria pero ya tengo novia,perdon-Dice mientras continuaba con su caminata

después de su rechazo Amy se fue a entrenar con su equipo pues el próximo viernes tendrían un partido de soccer muy importante

El tan esperado viernes llego, y el juego comenzó, las jugadas eran increíbles, todos daban lo mejor de sí en el campo,Amy estaba a punto de recibir el balón cuando de pronto vio como Rouge besaba a Marik,la eriza rosa estaba tan centrada en la escena que veían sus ojos que no pudo esquivar la barrida de otra jugadora y quedo tendida en el campo, de inmediato Rouge y Marik se acercaron a ver si estaba bien.

-¡¿Amy estas bien?-Dice Rouge muy preocupada

-No…..-Decia la joven triste

Rápidamente la lo llevaron al hospital, ya ahí paso un tiempo y salió un doctor a darles información sobre Amy

-¿Algún familiar de la joven Rose?-Decia el galeno

-Yo soy…su prima-Dijo Rouge luego de pensarlo un poco-(NA: si decía que era su amiga no la dejaba pasar)

-Sígame por favor-decía el medico

Rouge lo siguio mientras que Marik solo esperaba

-¿Que tiene Amy?-Dice Rouge y el galeno le explico todo-Ufff me alegro ¿puedo verla?-El medico le indico la habitacion-Gracias

Una vez que la encontró entro en ella y vio como su amiga la miraba

-En que estabas pensando-dijo un poco molesta Rouge

Solo me distraje un segundo-dijo con voz débil la eriza-veo que hiciste un gran trabajo con Stewart y Marik es tu novio?

-Si, el es mi novio-dijo mientras sonreía- pero ¿tu crees que hice un buen trabajo con Stewart?

-Me da gusto que tengas novio-dijo con una sonrisa sincera- y este pues, yo digo que hiciste un excelente trabajo, tu auto está realmente hermoso

-Gracias amiga-dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama en la que estaba Amy-tienes que recuperarte pronto

Eso hare-decía con una gran sonrisa

pasaron unos días, y Rouge llevo a Marik a un autocine(NA: es un cine al aire libre en el que las películas se ven desde el coche) y de repente algo paso con Stewart

-Quieres palomitas, mi amor?-Pregunto Rouge

-Si, por favor-respondió Marik mientras tomaba unas palomitas en sus manos, sin querer unas cuantas cayeron en el asiento de Stewart

-Que demonios hiciste-dijo realmente molesta

-Lo siento fue un accidente-decia asustado Marik

-Ten mas cuidado si,Stewart,es delicado-decía hablando de su auto

-Osea que te importa mas tu auto que yo-dijo molesto Marik mientras golpeaba el asiento del auto-

-Deja de hacer eso-dijo mirando al erizo egipcio

-Que?, no te gusta que golpeen a tu chico-decia muy molesto, sin dejar de golpear el auto

Rouge se bajo del auto, necesitaba respirar, como era que habían peleado ella y Marik sin embargo, cuando se bajo del auto, las puertas del mismo se cerraron por si solas, dejando a Marik atrapado en el interior, la radio del auto se encendio, y Marik se asusto mucho, puesto que al estar apago el motor era imposible que se escuchara la radio, sin mas empezó a sonar la canción "I forever love you",Marik intento bajar del auto, sin embargo, no pudo, Stewart estaba asfixiando a Marik , y no lo dejaba bajar, al ver esto Rouge intento abrir la puerta pero no podía, el seguía intentando desesperadamente abrir la puerta pero era inútil, hasta que una mujer que estaba cerca, logro abrir la puerta del lado de Marik y lo saco, al ver esto Rouge corrió hasta donde estaba Marik

-Estas bien,Marik?-Dijo la murcielago mientras abrazaba a su novio

-Llévame a casa Rouge,pliss-Decia Marik llorando

En el transcurso del camino, nadie dijo nada, pues aun no creían lo que estaba pasando, al llegar a la casa de Marik,Rouge lo acompaño hasta la puerta y ahí discutieron nuevamente.

-Rouge, vende esa cosa-decia en forma suplicante

-Estas loco, no voy a vender a Stewart-dijo molesta

-Casi me mata tu auto-Dijo Marik- acaso eso quieres, que me mate tu precioso auto

-Claro que no, pero eso que paso fue un accidente-Decia Rouge(Nota:Rouge creyo que fue un accidente)

-No quiero ver otra vez esa cosa-Decia Marik mientras entraba a su casa

Rouge se alejo y fue hasta su auto, al intentar encenderlo simplemente no pudo, lo intento varias veces y no había respuesta, hasta que se le ocurrió hablar con el auto.

-Vamos, precioso, todo esta bien, las cosas no han cambiado, nada malo te pasara-decia mientras acariciaba el volante de Stewart

Al hacerlo rápidamente el motor encendio, esto sorprendió a Rouge pero, no dijo nada, y llevo a Stewart hasta el almacén en donde lo guardaba, sin embargo, cuando Rouge se fue unas pandilleras entraron y al ver el hermoso auto, comenzaron a destruirlo, con unos tubos golpeaban los vidrios, simplemente el auto quedo peor que destrozado, al dia siguiente Rouge planeo levar a su novio a dar una vuelta por el parque, pero para ir, decidieron(A peticion de Rouge) ir en Stewart, llegaron al Almacén, y mientras caminaban iban conversando.

-Marik que te parece si hacemos exámenes en las mismas universidades-decía mientras tomaba la mano de su novio- si nos quedamos los dos en una será una señal-decía con una sonrisa

Claro que si amor-decía mientras estrechaba su mano

Solo que tendrás que ayudarme con las matemáticas-decía con una gran sonrisa, sin embargo, esta desapareció, al ver como estaba destruido su hermoso auto-esto querías que le pasara-decia molesta mientras sujetaba muy fuerte la mano de su novio

Rouge me lastimas-decia tratando de zafar su mano-eso que le paso a tu auto no es mi culpa

-Vete de aquí, déjanos solos-le grito Rouge

-Haz lo que quieras-dijo Marik molesto,mientras salía del almacen

Una vez que Rouge estuvo sola, trataba de ver por dónde empezar a arreglar su hermoso auto

-Stewart, no te preocupes yo te voy a reparar-decia mientras acariciaba a su auto-debio dolerte mucho, perdóname-decia al tiempo que buscaba herramientas para reparalo

De repente el motor del auto estaba como si nada le hubiese pasado,Rouge al ver esto se paro enfrente de su auto.

-Muestrame-dijo mientras veía como los faros de Stewart se encendian y comenzaba a repararse solo, poco tiempo paso para que el auto estuviera completamente reparado, entonces Rouge se acerco y acaricio el techo de Stewart- nos vengaremos de los que te hicieron eso-dijo con voz fría

Esa misma noche,Rouge y Stewart , salieron para comenzar su venganza,Rouge dejaba que su auto lo llevara y tomara venganza por si mismo, lentamente fue asesinando a todos los que habían sido culpables.

Despues de eso Rouge ya no había buscado a Marik, ni siquiera le había hablado, el erizo egicio estaba realmente preocupado por Rouge, asi que decidió llamar a Amy,puesto que ella era la mejor amiga de Rouge sin pensarlo más tomo el teléfono y marco el numero de Amy

-¿Konnichiwa?- dijola eriza rosa contestando el telefono

-Konnichiwa Amy-san-se escucho al otro lado de la línea-Soy yo Marik

-Es un gusto escucharte, dime puedo ayudarte en algo?- dijo mientras esperaba a que le respondiera

-Es Rouge me preocupa mucho, hoy discutimos muy feo, y asi-Decia el erizo triste- ya le marque y no me contesta, ya la busque, pero no esta en su casa, realmente me preocupa

-Tranquilo Marik- decía tratando de calmar a su amigo-seguro ella tiene cosas importantes que hacer , no te preocupes, si te hace sentir bien hablare con ella cuando la vea, te parece bien?- decía mientras esperaba la respuesta de su amigo

- Te lo agradecería mucho, por favor dile que la amo, y que lamento haber discutido con ella-Decia Marik ya un poco mas calmado

-Ok-Dice Amy y al ir a abrir la puerta se sorprendió mucho, no esperaba que Rouge fuese a buscarla.

-¿Rouge que haces aca?-Dice Amy sorprendida por la visita de su amiga

-Amy, vamos a dar un paseo, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte- decía con una sonrisa, que hizo a Amy asustarse

-Esta bien,-dijo la eriza rosa al tiempo que camina para llegar al auto de Rouge, al subir, la murcielago comenzó a conducir

-Y cuando te quitan eso de la pierna-Dijo Rouge refiriendose al yeso de Amy-hace más de un mes que paso el accidente

-Sí, pero pues el médico dijo que me lo quitaría en dos semanas-decia un poco Nerviosa

-Entiendo,- decía altiempo que aumentaba la velocidad- sabes Amy, este auto es genial, es simplemente perfecto

Eso es muy bueno-decia mas nerviosa aun

-Tiene una alineación perfecta-Decia Rouge al tiempo que entraba en una curva, mirando fijamente a Amy, soltó el volante, y Stewart tomo la curva de forma perfecta, sin perder velocidad ni el control-

-Rouge,che,Marik me pidió que te dijese que te ama- decía tratando de no sonar asustada

-Amy , sabes, el amor es algo que si no lo cuidas, te puede llagar a consumir, y por consecuencia llega a desaparecer-decía mientras veía a su amiga-pero que, sin embargo, si lo cuidas, si le das lo necesario, lo alimentas bien, te puede volver invencible

-No sabía que sintieras eso por Marik-decia con una sonrisa la eriza rosa,sin embargo esta desapareció al escuchar la risa de su amiga

-¡Claro que no!-dijo riéndose-estoy hablando de lo que tenemos Stewart y yo

Amy se asusto demasiado al escuchar eso, realmente su amiga, le estaba diciendo que amaba a su auto, eso era algo que Amy no podía, poco después Rouge llevo a su amiga a su casa, y de ahí fue a guardar su auto,Amy al llegar tomo el teléfono y se comunico con Marik , tenían que deshacerse de ese auto con el que Rouge estaba obsesionada.

-Marik habla Amy-dijo en cuanto escucho una voz al otro lado de la línea- tenemos que hacer algo con ese auto,Rouge esta mas que obsesionada con el- decía con temor en su voz

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, tenemos que destruir esa cosa-decía con tristeza

-¿Te parece si nos vemos en el almacén donde lo guarda?-dijo Amy

-¿Ahora?-pregunto un poco confundido Marik

-Si, es mejor terminar de una vez por todas con ese maldito auto, paso por ti- decía al tiempo que colgaba el teléfono y se iba a la casa de Marik

Una vez que estuvieron los dos juntos se dirigieron al almacén en donde se encontraban Rouge y Stewart,ambos erizos decidieron entrar, al llegar vieron como Rouge, los estaba esperando dentro de Stewart, sin mas trato de matar a Marik,pero este logro esquivar el auto y se estrello contra una pared,Marik pensó que todo había terminado ahí, sin embargo, estaba muy equivocado, ante los ojos atónitos de Amy y Marik,Stewart se reparo por si mismo y volvia tratar de matar a Marik, mientras esto pasa, Amy trataba de subir a una maquina de obras, con la cual era capaz de destruir el auto, de un momento a otro Stewart e volvió a chocar con una pared, y como Rouge no llevaba el cinturón de seguridad,salio desdepedida del auto, y ese le incrusto un pedazo de vidrio en el pecho, finalmente Stewart había asesinado a la chica que tanto amaba , el auto se puso triste y furioso a la vez, y se dio a la tarea de exterminar a Amy y Marik, pues ellos le habían quitado lo que más amaba en la vida a Rouge

Lentamente el auto comenzó a perseguir nuevamente a Marik,esta vez Amy intervino, y con la máquina de obras logro terminar con el auto, desgraciadamente Rouge ya estaba muerta.

-Ya todo termino-Dijo Amy mientras bajaba de la maquina

-Al fin termino-decia Marik

-Lo siento tanto por Rouge-decia con lagrimas en los ojos-ella no merecia morir asi

Ambos chicos se fueron, poco después fue el funeral de Rouge mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaba la canción "I forever love you" que era la que siempre tocaba Stewart cuando Rouge estaba en su interior.

Fin


End file.
